


My Home Is You (Kind Of)

by cfitzgerald86



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Hurt Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfitzgerald86/pseuds/cfitzgerald86
Summary: Beomgyu has one home- but he will find another soon.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 12





	My Home Is You (Kind Of)

I don't know when it started. I don't realize when my cheeks started to heat pink and my hands would shake whenever he was near. He, being our leader.. soobin. So many problems, and so many things that could go wrong. It was like a disaster waiting to happen, so to avoid the conflict, I had to hold it inside. 

When I first met soobin he was just a little shorter. I was about done he height of his eyes, and he was so full of youth. Soobin and I, became friends quickly, bonding on our qualities of standing alone. 

Soobin was handsome, and had bright eyes. His hair was fluffy brown and he body thin. Soobin was kind, his heart filled with so much love to give. Soobin always watched me, he always took care of me, that was until Yeonjun came. 

I wouldn't say I was jealous, at the time I didn't think I was. I made myself believe it was just weird now, being less close to Soobin. 

Taehyun and Kai, they where both young and Taehyun was quite short. I met him when we walked into the practice room, his eyes big and bright and his hand attached to the taller Kai next to him. 

Taehyun's face was innocent, he was filled with youth. When he noticed me looking at him, he pulled the man behind him and came up to me. 

Huening Kai, his name he said smelled like mint and daisies. Taehyun told me Kai was shy, I believed him from the expression the tall boy gave off. He was cute though, his soft features and clear skin. 

Taehyun introduced himself with a slip of his short hair. He bowed to me slightly and laced his free hand with mine, dragging me out the door. 

One year later and we are going to debut. Our group is the same as it was, Soobin spending the most with Yeonjun, and my jealously as strong as ever. 

Taehyun made these friendship bracelets for me, Kai and himself before debut. I wore it everyday, and now today I would take it off for the first time. 

Now I'm sitting in the dressing room getting ready to go on stage and debut, my shoulders shaking. I couldn't help but think, am I not good enough? Sometimes I don't understand how this happened, compared to my other members I wasn't as good. 

Doubts like this make me question why I was here, and when I could be leading a normal teenage life instead I am about to go on stage, and show myself to the world. I clutched on the bracelet Taehyun made me and felt of a time where I felt happy. 

When I closed my eyes I saw my mother making rice for me. Her smile full and eyes filled with love as she fed me the rice. And I opened my eyes again to see Soobin in front of me, eyes filled with worry. 

I looked at him, shocked. Why was he here? My mind took over my thoughts and I could speak out loud. My mouth was slightly open and my cheeks slightly dusted over with pink blush. 

I noticed his lips moving, but I was frozen. My thoughts swarmed like a family of bees buzzing in my head. I couldn't hear him, too much was going on. I thought of soobin, and the times where I wanted him to kiss me harshly. My mind went to my mother, her upset face when I told her I wasn't going to leave a normal life. I thought of the debut, and the possibilities of failing today, too much at one time. 

Too much thoughts, and my blushed cheeks moistened with my tears. Big hands engulfing my small cheeks and wiping the tears brought me back to where I was. I looked around the room, and then too my hands which I felt each finger. Eventually I could hear, and soobins soft, soothing voice filled my ears. 

I let my head fall forward, straight into his stomach. It was hard, like bumping into a tree. So hard it hurt my head. "Ouch." I whispered out and I felt Soobin going frantic. His hand felt my head and he asked me "what's wrong beomgyu? Did you hurt your head on my stomach? Stupid." I hit his stomach then, of course I did he called me stupid. 

We where interrupted by the door opening and I saw the jealous eyes of Yeonjun looking at us. I sighed, watching Soobin leave the room trailing after Yeonjun. It was saddening, I would never be more than a teammate to Soobin. 

Taehyun laughed at my new gray hair that I had dyed for our runaway comeback and promotions. I slapped his head, hoping to get a bad reaction out of him but this boy just laughed more. I excused myself from stylist noona, who laughed as I jumped up and chased after Taehyun down the hall. 

I stopped for a second to catch my breathe and speak, "I'm going to steal your cookies Taehyun!" I yelled and ran forward not looking where I was going and running right into that familiar hard, trees like chest. 

Soobin. I thought. I stiffened and looked slightly up. Soobin was getting taller, and his face was becoming more defined. He still looked babyish with his brown hair and soft cheeks I badly wanted to squish. 

He looked back down at me, our height only about an inch difference at this time. "Excuse me." I said pushing his chest to the side, blocking him out of my mind again. I hurt too much to see him, and see the hope in his eyes that could possibly lead me to so many possibilities but to never have anything come true. It just hurt too much, so I ran. Away from Soobin and my problems and towards the annoying best friend of mine. 

I could feel Soobins eyes on my back, and the aura of confusion as I ran more down the hallway. I didn't look back, and I wouldn't. I couldn't let myself get any hope. 

Taehyun found out about my small crush on Soobin the day of MAMA awards. Today we where scheduled to perform runaway and it was only Taehyun and I along with the stylist noona's in the room dressing us up. 

Earlier that day when we where rehearsing Yeonjun and Soobin where hugging on the side of the stage with bright smiles. Taehyun noticed my had expression, and looked to me then to Soobin and back to me again and then back to Soobin. His eyes got even bigger than they where already and he let out a sigh of knowing. I put my finger to my lips as Kai walked over and hugged my side. 

Kai was clingy, and I hugged him back. Half hoping to get Soobin attention and half for my love I have with Kai. Kai ruffles my hair and coo's at me. I look up at him and scrunch my nose, then look over at Soobin who's face is expressionless but his eyes set on Kai. 

Yeonjun taps him for his attention again but he dosent bulge, it was strange. Probably just a moment where Soobin was out of it. I let my attention leave him and look back at Kai and Taehyun who where playing duck duck goose on the ground. I watched as a strangely fast taehyun attack Kai who was crying in laughter. Joining them I sat down, and let myself laugh again. Soobin and Yeonjun eventually joined. 

When Soobin was it he tagged me. He didn't run after me, no he walked, letting me sit back down and not be it. Taehyun cried talking about how he was unfair and Yeonjun laughed. Soobin sent a smirk to me, that was so fast it only lasted a second. I stared at him dumbfounded. 

So that's how we ended up here, getting our makeup done and Taehyun laughing over my stupid crush. The stylist noona's laughed along with us and one even almost slapped me because my laugh messed up my lipstick. Kai walked in at that moment chuckling his dolphin laugh and clutching his stomach as he walked over to the couch at the back of the room. 

When it was time for awards to be presented, and we where up for new artists of the year awards the stylists noona's put us in more formal outfits than our stage outfits. We where all in the same dressing room, and around us was chaos. I sat on the couch, next to Yeonjun who was eating cookies and watch videos. His headphones where in, so there was no point in trying to talk. 

Boredom took over me and I looked around the room. Taehyuns outfit was a cute button up jacket, which I almost wished I had been wearing. The rest of the members looked great, but Soobin was the one I noticed most. 

He was wearing a turtleneck, showing off his elegant features. It was crazy how much he had grown since debut, and how his shyness faded. He must have seen me staring at him because he looked back at me and smiled. My cheeks went red as the color of my lipstick. He looked good, really damn good. Age didn't seen to faze Soobin, he still had that innocent adorable look but also looked so god damn hot. 

His hair was slightly styled back, and his eyes covered with makeup that made him look so intimidating. His aura radiated across the room and I heard his stylist screeching at how good he looked. "Let's go boys!" I heard the voice of our manager and walked out of the room with Kai. 

Lots of emotions and happiness where shared between us in the car on our way back home from the awards. I sat in the back squished between our groups two biggest members Soobin and Kai. 

When the car hit a sharp turn I fell a little bit to my right, where Soobin was sitting. His eyes where closed, but opened when I bumped into him. I scrunched my nose up and waited for him to push me away but he didn't. No, instead he put his arm around my shoulders and pushed my head into his chest. 

No words where exchanged, just the laughing of Yeonjun as Taehyun showed his memes in the front and the soft snores of the youngest member Kai next to me. He spoke up suddenly, shocking me. "Sleep." He said, his voice deep. So I did, I closed my eyes softly and snuggled my head into his chest. 

My mouth slightly open and my pink cheeks dusted with rose colored blush and my cheek squished against his hard chest. His long fingers brushed up against my forehead and he put those long fingers through my gray locks and pushed them around until I felt everything go black. 

Can't you see me choreography was very difficult for me. Everything about it was just so hard that by the end of doing it full out I wanted to pass out on the ground. Well I did, and I fell straight onto my back on the cold hard ground. Kai screamed my name, obviously worried and Soobin called for a break when he saw me on the ground. 

I whipped the sweat off my forehead and laughed up at an innocent looking Kai who looked down at me, face full of worry. I smiled at him, and he smiled a relived smile back at me before going over by the mirror next to Taehyun. 

I gathered myself together and stood up, walking out of the practice room to go to the bathroom. On my way I passed Yoongi in his studio and decided to give him a visit, it had been a while. 

I knocked on the door, and heard a small voice say "Come in", and I walked in and flopped onto his couch. I heard Hobi's delightful laugh as I closed my eyes. "Sup, Gyu." I heard yoongi turn around in his chair and talk to me. I put up a lazy hand to wave at him, which he chuckled at. 

"I'm working on our new album, wanna hear a bit?" He asked and I shot up, nodding. That's how I ended up sitting in the studio listening with them both for god knows how long. Next I knew I heard a loud knock on the door, and a deep voice "Yoongi Hyung have you seen Beomgyu??" It was Kai. 

I squinted and smiled at my two Hyungs and opened the door to show Kai I was here. I bid my goodbyes and started wallowing back to the practice room with Kai, counting each step as I went forward. 

When we entered the room I saw Soobins head in Yeonjun's lap, laughing up at him showing his all-to- adorable dimples. My chest suddenly hurt, and I felt my eyes watering. Pushing myself together I looked over at Kai who was laughing at the sight. 

The sudden change in my behavior was noticed by him and he asked me if I was alright. I nodded, smiling a little. I went over to our dance teacher next, telling him I was feeling sick. He told me to go back, so I did. Without telling the other members, they didn't need to worry.. and our dance teacher could tell them anyway if they wondered. 

The short ride back to the dorms in our company car I spent with my cheeks against the window. The tears now spilled out like a flood onto my cold cheeks. I thanked the driver as we got back to our dorm, and decided to take a walk as the car drove further and further away. 

It was winter, and there was still snow on the ground. I only had a thin jacket, not expecting my night to go like this. I walked along the sidewalk, my mask and hat used as my feeling of warmth. I tiptoed on the edges every once in a while almost like I was a gymnast. 

I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be if I was a gymnast, or anything but an idol for that matter. I would have never met Soobin, never seen him dimples but positivity I wouldn't be feeling sad dreaming for something that would never happen. 

I kept walking for as long as I can remember, and found myself in front of a coffee shop. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked up at the sign Mamas cookies and hugs I guess I could use a hug right now. 

I opened the dark doors to the shop and looked around, nobody was inside. An old women heard the bells of the door and walked out, her little feet prancing as she came out from a door in the back. She smiled bright when she saw me, her smile reflecting so well to me that I couldn't help but smile along. 

I walked in a little more and the women came and hugged me tight. She grabbed my arm and set me down at a cute pink see through table in the corner of the shop. "I'm Mama!" She said, her voice not having a korean accent, so I thought she must be a foreigner. 

Mama was beautiful, her dark curly hair layed cutely over her shoulders. She had signs of aging over her face, wrinkles and smile lines must be from her long years of smiling in her youth. She suddenly took my small hand in hers and rubbed my finger, almost like she could feel the emotion I was feeling. 

I looked down, my eyes dropping slightly and she squeezed my hand more. No words needed to be exchanged, just her presence and aura really made me feel instantly a tiny bit better. 

But I knew the happiness I felt now would only last a couple hours until I saw him again, with Yeonjun. Smiling and happy cradling eachother LILE they where eachothers world. "Whats your coffee order?" Mamas voice interrupted my thoughts. 

I talked with the older women for hours. I learned she was 68, and was from the United States. Her name is Lala Richardson and she moved her to South Korea with her daughter to let her pursue her dreams of being a kpop idol. I told her then about my career, and we eventually got on the topic of why I was upset. 

It was a shitshow of me raining tears, and my insecurities really came out. Lala eventually came over to my side and held me in a hug. It felt like a hug with my real mother, so comforting and loving. She patted my hair softly as I cried onto her shoulder. I knew there was so much wrong, so much that could go terribly but when she soothes my hair I felt all those worried go away, just like when Soobin soothes my hair. 

Hours later of talking it must have now been after midnight. I checked my phone as Lala talked about her favorite pie recipe from back where is from. I was listening to her intensity, my chin in my hand and eyes filled with curiosity. 

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I excused myself from Lala to answer the call. The contact red Soobin and I answered hesitantly. "Where the fuck are you Beomgyu?" His voice was mad. I had never heard him so mad, it scared me. I shivered in my skin and looked at Lala, who smiled softly at me and wrote her number on a piece of paper, handing it to me as I stood up. It was almost like she red my mind, I said a small thank you and left her shop. 

"I-I'm sorry s-Soobin, I'm coming back now." I told him, whispering into the phone, my voice cracking. A few seconds of silence passed and then I heard his voice again. "Tell me your location, and don't move." I was slightly frightened to say no, so I answered him with my location. He hung up after. 

Ten to twenty minutes later a car came driving down the rode, and Soobin jumped out of the door. He walked up to me with passion and when he reached me he engulfed me in a big hug. I looked around confused at the dark streets with only the street lights lighting around us. "I was so worried." He said, his voice small as he squeezed me tighter. 

"Surprising." I said, trying to make my voice so small he wouldn't hear, atleast I hoped he didn't hear it. But, he did. "What do you mean by that?" He let go of our hug and looked down at me. I couldn't look him in the eyes, so I looked down at his shoes. He smelled like mint and cologne, like he always did. It felt familiar it felt like home. 

I let my head fall into his chest. He brought a hand up to my cheek and rubbed it softly, and the small gesture was enough to make me cry again. I let the tear drops stain his shirt and he rubbed my head. 

He suddenly grabbed my legs, pulling me up and around his waist. I didn't deny this position, I mean I was blushing deeply. Also the tiredness filled my body and I let my head drape down onto his hard shoulder. I heard a deep chuckle from him and his deep hand went behind my head to keep me stable as we walked into the car which would take us back. 

Soobin places me on his lap, which I didn't expect to happen at all. I expected he would put me next to him on the seat, but this happened. I wasn't complaining tho. I let my legs get more comfortable on top of his and he laid his chin on the top of my head, his hands roaming my back, comforting me. 

I almost felt drunk, I was so tired. Then I thought it must be the vodka Lala and I drank together. "Why where you crying" he asked me. I coughed and buried my head deeper in his chest, embarassed. 

"I was jealous." I said softly, now hugging his chest. I knew I would regret the words I said later on, but at this moment I truly did not care. Maybe this is all a dream, and the alchohal in my brain is causing this.. or I could be seeing things. I don't know, all I can think about is Soobins warm chest. 

My eyes stained red as I woke up and looked around the room. We where back in the dorm, and I was cuddled up in a couple blankets. A cold feeling pressed on my head, and I reached up to touch my forehead to find a ice pack. My body was drenched with sweat, but at the same time I was so cold. 

I could hear chuckling from living room of our dorm, and the dolphin laugh by Kai really stood out. I laughed to myself, but yet so suddenly loosing energy to just do a simple thing. A crack in the door caught my attention and I saw an eye poking through. 

Taehyun came in suddenly, with a plate of porridge and orange juice. I smiled, and also did my stomach at the thought of food. I didn't even notice how hungry I was until I saw the food. Taehyun smiled at me brightly, setting the room on the bedside table and sitting on my legs on the bed. He checked my temperature and asked me how I was. I told him "I don't feel good, but I will be okay by tomorrow." 

Taehyun was always mature, and it's something I really admired about him. He took care of me in times like this when I was weak, and he could notice my mood changes. He swiftly moved to close the door than came back. 

Looking down at me sadly, he asked "where did you go last night hyung?" The worry on his face shocked me. I didn't realize in the moment that I would be upsetting my members by being upset myself. He reached and held my hand, noticing once again the mood change. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped the tears off my face. 

In times like these, I was so thankful for Taehyun. 

I wish I could say that for Yeonjun Hyung, who always gives me a dirty look whenever Soobin brings me milk from the cafeteria. When Yeonjuns hatred started for me, I don't not know. It's always a constant remind, and his constant scolding turned into more of yelling. Over time and progress it got worse and worse, and whenever I would mess up Choreo, like today when we where cleaning puma his yells would screech into my ears. It didn't make it any better when Soobin didn't notice my cries and held onto Yeonjuns arm instead, telling the older to calm down. 

I thought I had enough, and by the time practice was over I raced out of the room, ignoring my members pleads to join them for dinner. I once again found myself in Yoongis studio. I knocked on the door, with my special knock so they know it's me. 

Maybe it was spur of the moment, but I didn't realize the tears came back. I know it's normal for people to feel defeated, but I felt so much pressure laying on my shoulders. It scared me, how Yeonjun acted and how much he yelled at me. It hurt me, shattered my heart into a million pieces when he went to Yeonjun and not me. 

So I entered Yoongis studio, and ended up falling asleep in Jimin Hyung's lap. His soft fingers playing with my hair, and treating me like a child. It felt good, but I could only wish again it was Soobin playing with my hair. 

When I next woke up it was only yoongi and I in the room. I looked over to the tv where the time was showing, and it was 22:45. It was quite late. Yoongi had his headphones on, clearly into making his songs perfect so I wrote a quick note to leave to him and let myself out of the office. 

When I got back to the dorms, all lights where off. I must have thought my members went to sleep, but the thought saddened me that they didn't check on me before they went to sleep. I sighed softly, taking off my coat and hanging it by the door and flipping off my shoes before walking in. 

I decided I wanted to just flop into bed, not having a care in the world what I look for smell like. However, my bed wouldn't be where I was going to sleep tonight. Soobin and Yeonjun cuddled together on Soobins bed. 

I felt my mind blank for a while, my heart racing and once again the tears threatened my eyes. Of course, gosh of course they where cuddling while I could have been missing. It was too much, and tears just kept flowing. I didn't know what to do, so I acted on impulse, and decided to go home. 

I wiped my tears to hopefully not stain the note I was writing quickly and grabbed all my things. I took a last look at the note, scanning over my handwriting a million times. 

Don't worry too much about me.  
I'm alright.  
I need to go right now.  
\- beomgyu 

Yet again the tears spilled, and one fell onto the page, standing it with a dot. I grabbed a water and banana milk out of the fridge and ran out of the building to the train station. The trip back home wasn't that long, and I slept most of it. There weren't many people on the train, only a grandma across from me sleeping and a couple in the back playing chess. 

I put in my earplugs, silenced my phone and listened to music, finally letting my body relax. A lonely last year trailed down my cheek as I smiled to myself. I knew this was the best choice, not only for me. Soobin will be alright. Taehyun and Kai will be just fine, and as much as I worried for them I knew they would be alright. I took a deep breathe as the train departed, I was going home. 

I greeted my mother first, seeing her in the early hours of the morning she had her curlers in and her pajamas on. She smiled brightly when she noticed me, tears dripping down her eyes as she hugged me tight. 

My bedroom never changed, the same photos of my favorite idols laid on the wall and my pictures from baby to now where all hanging on the wall. I tapped over a picture with my childhood friend RyeoSeok, and smiled wondering how he was. 

My bed was just as comfortable, and surprisingly not dusty. It just have meant my mom still cleans my room, and for that I am so thankful. Being home felt different, and something I wasn't used too. I laid my phone on my bedside table, deciding to not look at it for a while, it wasn't needed. 

Dreams came faster to me at home in my bed than back in Seoul. Content smiles and happy hugs from when I was younger filled my dreams with happiness and my eyes filled with the passion to dream. 

My eyes opened and I stared at the ceiling. And suddenly I wonder who I would be if I never became an idol, and what my life would be like. I looked over at the wall to see a picture of me and my dog, and for once I felt like a normal boy. It was good to have the thoughts of my members out of my head, it felt refreshing. 

I always struggled with bed head. Even now, more than ever because of dying it. My mother was already downstairs making me banana pancakes. All of this, atmosphere I would say made me feel 14 once again. I could almost see myself doing my homework on this very table, and my dog licking my legs and hoping to be pet. It was a weird feeling of nostalgia. 

My mother and I talked for a while, and I poured my heart out to her. She understood, as always and for that I was so thankful. She dismissed me to do her work and I decided to go back to my room and finally check my phone. It was now 14:00 and I should have been in practice by now. 

1 missed call from Min Yoongi  
4 missed calls from Kang Taehyun  
5 unopened messages from Kang Taehyun 

Tae: Beomie? Where are you?  
Tae: Beomie I'm serious. Did you go to the grocery store?  
Tae: Beomie please answer  
Tae: I saw your note, please come back  
Tae: I cant force you into anything, but please please give me a call. We can talk it through ok? 

I decided to call Taehyun, to let him know I was ok. He picked up after four rings and his voice was frantic on the other side. I could hear our dance music in the background of his call and him asking for a break real quick, and a suprisingly chipper Yeonjun for having a missing member. 

I heard a door click on the other side and the soft voice of Taehyun. "Beomie, where are you?" 

"I'm alright Tae, theres no need to worry." I said softly, laying my back down on the bed and starring at the ceiling. 

"I told the members you where at a friend house to get over your sickness, so they wouldn't worry. I promise Beomgyu I won't tell them." The sincerity in Taehyuns voice was always honest, and I knew he would tell. So I told him, 

"I'm in Daegu." There was silence on the other end, and then a "why?" 

"There's so many reasons tae, I want to come back and I will, but I need a break right now. Tell the members this. I love you Taehyun, stay safe." I hung up the phone before he could say anything, once again silencing it. 

Being back in my hometown was very nostalgic, and as I walked along the streets to my favorite restaurant I waved at people I haven't seen in years. It was calm, and peaceful and everyone here actually liked me. 

After eating at my favorite restaurant I went back to my home, where my mother was waiting for me at the door. "You have a visitor." Her soft voice said, to which she opened the door and I looked up to see Soobin. 

His face full of regret, it shattered my heart. So I ran, all the way up the stairs and locked my door as I entered my bedroom. I stayed there for a while, my back against the door as I heard the heavy footsteps come up. 

"Beomgyu?" His voice was just as deep, and this time laced with concern. "I'm sorry." He said, which made me laugh. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, which made me giggle again. The irony was just so funny. 

"There's many reasons to laugh, Soobin Hyung." I said, wrapping my hands around my two legs and laying my head on top. "Beomgyu, just tell me what's wrong, please?" I almost gave in, the please he squeezed out almost got me. Yet I found myself still sitting there, in silence having more rivers of water straining down my face. 

"If it's about Yeonjun you know he means we-" he said but I cut him off. 

"No he dosent, Soobin. You off all people should know that." I could hear his sigh from the other side of the door. "I tried to tell him to stop." He said suddenly, and I stood up at that. "All those times he yelled I never heard you stand up for me, you have nerve coming here." 

"Beomgyu-ah. I love you." He said softly, I could feel his fingers on my back where he slipped them through the crack of the bottom of the door. "Funny Soobin, this is serious" 

"I'm not kidding beomgyu. I don't love him, I love you." I looked up softly, and out the window where I saw the wind blowing the trees. Shaking my head, I sighed and put my head back on my knees. 

"How can I believe you? You didn't even care to notice my mood change." I said honestly, whipping a tear before it got in my mouth. 

"Beomgyu, of course I noticed." 

"THEN WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SOMETHING!" I punched my hand onto the ground, stuttering my words and letting my cries become more audible to both me and Soobin. I heard him play with the lock, which he somehow opened. I pressed my back against the door, I didn't want him to come in . 

Yet he did, and he walked over to stand in front of my body sitting on the ground. I noticed him sit down right in front of me, trying to lift up my chin but I resisted. I looked down for as long as I could until he worked finally. 

I couldn't even imagine how pathetic I looked with tears streaming down my face. "You kind of look cute when you are crying." 

I jabbed my foot onto his pinkie finger and he chuckled, but then wrapped his arms around me suddenly. He lifted me up and took me to my bed, dropping me when he pulled up the covers. He got on the other side and came closer to me. 

He wrapped a hand around my stomach and naturally I found myself climbing onto his chest. It felt nice, until I remembered I was mad. 

"You are so stupid." I said hitting his chest with light hearted punches, his chuckle changing the mood in the atmosphere. "I can explain." 

And so he did, to sum it up from the hour long talk we had. Yeonjun confessed him love for him, but surprisingly he liked me since our us showcase which was something I didn't expect. He told me about how he rejected Yeonjun, and told the older that he liked me. Which is where the jealously comes from. He told me he calmed down Yeonjun so he wouldn't attack me, all in all he was trying to keep me safe. That made me happy. 

I smiled softly after he was done, burying my head into his chest. "When we go back, what will we do?" I asked him, playing with his shirt. 

His chest moved up in down, indicating he was sighing. "I don't know Beomie, but let's not focus on the future." 

When we got back I was trampled by wild Taehyun and kissed on the head by Kai, who weirdly seemed to grow in my three day absence. I could see Yeonjun behind both of them, his face straight as he looked at us. I decided to not play with fire, and smiled at him before going back to my room. 

Puma promotions where hard, but making out with Soobin in the bathroom was quite fun. We had been doing this ever since comeback stage. His soft lips on mine and the way he secretly entered his tongue into my mouth made me all fuzzy inside. Soobin would tell me how he loves kissing me, and showered me with compliments. 

Sometimes I go back to Daegu, my old home but now I see my home as Soobin. Soobin is my happiness, and my new home.


End file.
